Well Kept Secrets
by Wah-Keetcha
Summary: Kai suffers from a chronic illness that no one knows about. Ray follows him and learns his secret.


**Well Kept Secrets **

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Kai suffers from a chronic illness that no one knows about. Ray follows him and learns his secret.

**Author Note:** I haven't died. I just decided to take some time off from the Beyblade world. I have recently gotten back into the fandom due to the wonderful site called Youtube. I have decided to rewrite Smile Empty Soul and have almost two full chapters down in my notebook. I will be writing in between my class work so please look foreword to more Beyblade fanfiction. Thanks!

**Well Kept Secrets**

The male restroom is deserted, the bright tiled floors swept clean by Hotel staff and barely used by anyone other than the patrons to the BBA Banquet. A pristine countertop and fine white porcelain sinks are spotless. None of this matters to the duo-haired teen as he shoves into the room, his stomach turning violently as dark spots dance before his eyes. Kai makes a sharp turn for the nearest stall and lands on his knees in front of the bowl, his stomach finally rebelling and sending its contents out the way it came in. Kai heaves violently, his stomach muscles convulsing as the organ works overtime to empty its contents. A calloused hand rests on the pale green colored wall, fingers splayed out as he unconsciously pushes into the tiles with each rebellious heave of his stomach. Kai pants for air between the painful knotting and wipes at the sweat that accumulated on his brow as the unhappy organ seems to calm itself. Without bothering to look at the contents of the bowl the teen pushes himself shakily to his feet and flushes the sick down, grabbing a stream of toilet paper and wiping his mouth. Shaking from the effort Kai leans against the wall for a moment longer before gathering up his remaining strength and heads out too the sinks. Leaning heavily on the counter the slate haired teen eyes himself carefully in the mirror, annoyed that the pale face staring back at him practically screams _sickness_. Usually pale skin has become almost ashen and clammy to the touch, signaling a fever within the body. Bright mahogany colored eyes have faded to a dull brown and sweat makes the slate colored bangs stick to his forehead which is slightly red from exertion. The bright blue marks stand out sharply against the pale skin, illuminated harshly by the florescent lighting above him.

"Face it, you look like shit." He mutters to himself and turns the tap on, letting the cool water run over his fingers before leaning in and cupping it and splashing his face. The cool water is like a jolt to fried nerves and for a moment the exhausted teen is rejuvenated.

For a moment anyway.

Again the ever rebellious stomach heaves but since there isn't anything in it Kai coughs for a moment, his reflexes threatening to close off his airway as his stomach stubbornly refuses to settle. Light steps in the hallway, so faint but loud to his ears, alert the duo-haired teen to the arrival of another bathroom patron. The squeak of the bathroom door sends a wince to the usually stoic face and for a moment Kai holds back a whimper of pain as the lights become far to bright for his eyes and everything becomes to loud. Clutching the countertop Kai closes his eyes tightly, knowing that when he opens them again his vision will be speckled with black dots and hazy.

"Kai?" the voice calls and even with his eyes closed the Russian teen knows its Ray. Having been sharing a room with the Chinese blader Kai learned to tell his steps and voice from the others. Kai frowns as the steps come closer and the ghost of a touch flicks over his jacket covered shoulder, making his muscles twitch and his eyes involuntarily open. Pain lances sharply through his temples and seems to pulsate with every beat of his heart. Muscles tremble slightly as his world spins slightly.

"You left the party really quickly. I got worried." Ray explains and Kai cracks his eyes slightly, struggling to look past the blinding dots. Ray, dressed in his formal uniform stares back at his team captain, bright golden eyes filled with concern as the corners of his usually smiling face turn down sharply. Kai tries to formulate the words trying to worm their way through the painful barrier in his mind and only half manages

"ima….'ine" before his knees begin to shake and the pounding becomes worse, cutting off all thought except _pain!_ Kai's whole world is enveloped in pain, intense and stomach rolling pain. Again the teens rebellious stomach rolls and once more sends the muscles in his throat convulsing, dry heaving as he bends over the porcelain sink, knuckles white as they grip the sturdy granite. Ray watches, concern washing over him and pulling at his own stomach as his usually stoic team captain tries to retch up his organs, eyes screwed tightly shut and face pale and sweaty.

The awful sound of the retching coughs stop and Kai breathes heavily, leaning all his weight into the sink top and shaking harshly. Ray, his concern outweighing his natural instinct got personal safety touches Kai on the shoulder, alarmed when the Russian teen doesn't flinch away and leans closer to his captain.

"Kai? What's wrong?" The Chinese blader asks slowly, softly and watches intently as Kai's tongue flicks out to moisten his cracked lips, the muscles in his face and neck trembling violently.

"Gods…" Kai groans softly and keels over slightly, trying to ball into himself as the pain now accumulated in the front of his skull intensifies. He knows he needs to get somewhere safe, somewhere away from the pungent odors of the banquet guests and the noise of the DJ and the bright lights. He needs the darkness, silence and sleep.

"Ray…." He starts, voice quivering slightly and if he had been in his right mind, not controlled with the horrific pain he'd never had done this, but even the weary, stone hearted Kai Hiwatari knows when he needs help.

He doesn't have to like it, placing his well being in someone else's hands isn't something Kai has often done in the past. But this time the Russian Phoenix knows he has no choice but to trust his companion. Ray stands protectively beside his Captain and watches anxiously at the usually stoic teen struggles with the words

"I'm going to need your help." He starts and once again the pink tongue flicks over his pale lips, a nervous habit Ray noticed the teen unconsciously has. Ray nods, and steps a half a step closer as the other teen grasps blindly for his arm. Shaking fingers attack themselves to the Chinese material of Ray's top, Ray winces at the strength the shaking fingers possess but says nothing.

"I need you to get me up to our room…. I can't do it alone." He says shakily and Ray gently pats his captain's hands and together they being the slow walk back to the elevators. Kai keeps his eyes closed as they enter the hallway and winces as the muffled music reaches his heightened sense of hearing, making him pull back slightly. Ray keeps a firm hold on his Captain and expertly maneuvers the trembling teen onto the elevator, catching him as the slim form nearly buckles as Kai's foot catches on the jam.

"Easy Kai." He whispers, his voice soft as the doors close, his hands gripping his Captain's suddenly weakened body as the elevator takes them to their floor. The doors ding and Kai cringes, bringing a shaky hand to his forehead and Ray quickly escorts the pained teen to the door.

"Alright, just lean here." He says and pulls out the door lock, keeping one eye on Kai as he slumps against the wall, eyes closed tightly and head bowed, slate bangs shielding his eyes and breathing ragged. Ray slips the small card into the door and quickly slams the handle on the door down and shoves the door open. Bracing the heavy hotel door with his foot Ray gently leads Kai into the dark bedroom. Once Kai is inside Ray gently shuts the door with a click and watches the shoulders of his captain tense slightly, the hand not straying to far from him forehead.

"Kai? What's wrong?" Ray asks slowly, his golden eyes narrowed as he watches his duo haired team mate find the bed and lower himself down onto the mattress leaving his boots and trademark scarf on. A soft 'gods' is mutter from the other blader, his body still trembling slightly.

"Migraine." Ray frowns at the shuddering word and the Chinese teen blinks for a moment before moving closer to his fallen leader. Ray watches as Kai shifts slowly on the bed, his eyes still closed and face a mask of pure agony.

"Kai, tell me how to help you." Ray presses; seating himself on the corner of the bed by his Captain's booted feet. Slowly the Niko-Jin works the knot loose, his nimble fingers gently unhooking the laces from the multiple hooks. Kai makes no protest as the heavy combat boot is eased off his socked foot and then the other, his body seeming to relax into the mattress as neither teen makes a noise. Slowly Ray rises from the bed and heads into the bathroom, a memory coming to his head of an elder in his village once treating a head pain with a cold compress. Shutting the door slightly and turning on the light the dark haired teen grabs one of the face cloths and turns on the tap, his mind troubled. The water hitting his hands is icy cold as Ray soaks the cloth. The counter is littered with his hair products, the tall bottles of shampoo and conditioner, the razor for that annoying facial hair and everything else Ray uses to tame his hair. Sitting off in the corner of the counter, away from the mass of hair products is a small black bathroom bag, the zipper undone slightly. Shutting off the tap the Niko Jin bites his lip and his eyes flick to the slightly ajar door. Knowing he shouldn't be going through Kai's personal effects, _he knows this_, but it's so damn _hard_ to ignore the _curiosity_.

"Besides, something in there might help him with his headache." Ray justifies to himself, his golden eyes growing brighter as he gently tugs the black bag closer to him. The zipper is gently pulled back revealing the contents inside. Ray picks at the items curiously, finding a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, a razor, a small first aid kit and several other non descript items for bathroom needs while traveling. Curiosity telling him to dig further, Ray continues to paw through the bag, his fingers brushing over the smooth plastic tubes and the bulky structure on top. With a frown the dark haired teen pulls the tubes to the top and out of the bag, his mouth opened in horror at the long syringes held between his thumb and forefinger, eyes wide. Slowly Ray brings the syringes closer to read the writing written on the stems.

_Hiwatari, Kai_

_Up to 2 shots per 24 hours _

_2 single dose syringe_

_Imatrix 6Mg_

Ray frowns and replaces the two sterile syringes back into the black bag. The bright orange and white labeled container in the trash catches the teen's eye and carefully replacing the syringes in the bag Ray kneels down and picks out the bottle. Carefully turning it over Ray's frown deepens further upon realizing that his team Captain had been taking medication all this time and he'd never know about it.

_Hiwatari, Kai_

_1 200mg tablet twice a day_

_Topamax 200 mg tablets_

_No refills remaining, authorized refill only_

The bottle is nearly completely filled with warnings and hazards. Ray feels a knot forming in his stomach and stands, clutching the bottle in one hand and the cold compress in the other. Shutting off the light Ray heads back to the bed his Captain is resting on, his body less tense and breathing back to normal. Gently as possible and so as not to startle the ever weary Russian, Ray places the cold compress on the slate haired teen's forehead. Kai jumps slightly at the feel of wet and cold on his forehead but as the coolness fights back some of the raging pain he relaxes and wearily cracks a mahogany eye, finding the black dots have diminished but the edges of his vision blurry. He frowns as his eyes adjust to the small amount of light coming from the window and makes out the figure of Ray sitting beside him.

"Kai?" He asks softly and Kai closes his eyes, his head pounding

"Not so loud." He mutters and tries to block the noise but to no avail. Ray kneels down beside his fallen leader and places the empty pill bottle on his chest. Kai wearily cracks his eyes and looks at the empty bottle now sitting proudly on his rising and falling chest. He groans and tries to roll away from it, his hand making a pushing motion at the other blader.

"Kai? What's this." Ray asks sternly but softly, realizing now how sensitive his Captain is to loud noises. For a moment the duo haired teen doesn't respond, his closed and breathing uneven as another shooting spike of pain pushes its way to the forefront of his head.

"My medication." He says simply and Ray tries his hardest not to growl at his Captain's stubbornness. Ray growls softly and pulls the other back over to him, his golden eyes narrowed harshly

"Are you taking drugs Kai?" he growls and for a moment the pain filled mahogany eyes lock on the bright golden ones and Ray can see clearly the amount of pain the Russian teen is in. The usually hawk-like eyes dance rapidly, flickering from one thing to another, never staying in one place longer than a second.

"Not anything illegal." He mutters and groans as another stab of pain hits his head and with a final act of strength Kai rolls away from Ray and curls in on himself and tucks his aching head under a pillow. Ray, gets up knowing he won't get anymore answers from the other Bladebreaker he heads for the door, placing the empty bottle into his long sleeves before leaving. With a mind full of questions the young Chinese blader heads back to the banquet, his thoughts focusing on the pill bottle and his hurting friend.

**(back at the banquet) **

Mr. Dickinson was speaking to several BBA board members, a glass of white wine held in his grasp as he listens to the monotone members. Although already into his late sixties Mr. Dickinson is the most lively out of the group of BBA members and prides himself on his ability to relate to the children who compete within the sport. Over the past year however, the older man was drawn more and more to his team, the five young men hailing from Japan, also known as the Bladebreakers. Their youthful exuberance and genuine love for the game never ceased to amaze the older man and as he watched the little rag tag team he himself picked out make it and win at a rigged World Championship game. It was one of the few moments in his life where he felt like he accomplished something.

"What do you think will happen to this Hiwatari man?" One of the members asks and Stanley looks up, much more intent on following the conversation now. He had known right after the winning battle that the CEO of Biovolt technologies would come under heavy fire by both the Russian and Japanese governments.

"I don't rightly know. Stanley, doesn't this man's grandson Blade for your team?" The rotund European man asks, his beady eyes staring at the BBA Director. Stanley, for his due credit stands his ground and nods

"Yes, young Kai is the team captain actually." He begins but stops when he catches sight of the bright eyes of one of his teams' members. He frowns when the bright golden eyes of Ray Kon catch his and the teen bites his bottom lip, indecision to interrupt written plainly on his feline features. Stanley excuses himself with a courteous word and a smile before silently thanking god for the reason to get away from the dullness.

"What is it Ray my boy?" He asks as he guides the wide eyed teen over to a less inhabited section of the hotel lobby.

"Mr. Dickinson I'm sorry to disturb you…" Ray begins but the older man holds up a hand and smiles warmly at the nervous teen

"Nonsense; I could see something was troubling you. Now, what is it?" the Director asks and Ray takes a deep breath and reaches into his sleeve and pulls out the empty pill bottle.

"I had to help Kai up to our room after he all but ran from the banquet…. He said something about a Migraine… I found this in the bathroom trash." He explains quickly and Stanley stares wide eyed at the empty prescription bottle before taking it and reading the label. Swearing softly to himself Stanley nods and puts his hand on Rays shoulder

"You did well my boy. Now take me to Kai." With a tense nod the young Chinese blader turns on his heel and leads the BBA director to the room Kai and he share. The entire way the older man's mind is racing with questions, mostly why didn't the Russian teen tell him he was running low on his medication, knowing it took a while for him to receive it. The elevator dings and Ray quickly exits, the Director in tow as he slides the card into the door with practiced ease and opens the hotel room. Stanley stands for a moment letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room before moving towards the bed. There he can see Kai, still wearing his suit jacket and pants curled up under several pillows against the headboard, the only thing showing beyond the teens clad body is his nose, allowing him to gather fresh air without having to come completely out of the silence inducing pillow cave.

"What's wrong with him?" Ray asks nervously as Mr. Dickinson gently places a hand on the Russian's knee, earning a jerking of the joint. Kai moves slightly from within his pillow cave and Stanley can make out the dull orb of mahogany. Seating himself on the bed the Director smiles at the teen, trying to bring him peace but the eye slides closed and a pained sigh escapes.

"Kai… why didn't you tell me you ran out of medication?" he asks slowly, softly and for a moment the eye slides back open before closing again

"Thought I had extra…." He trails off and Stanley snorts softly and places a hand on the pillows about where the teen's slim shoulders would be.

"Worry not my boy, we'll get you fixed up." He smiles and then stands, heading for the bathroom, Ray in tow. The Chinese teen watches anxiously as Stanley turns on the light and searches for something.

"It's right there." Ray says, pointing to the black bag and the older man nods solemnly. Digging around inside the bag he withdraws both syringes and reads the label before dropping one back into the bag. Taking the lid off the one on his hand the BBA Director heads back into the darkened room, holding the needle steady.

"Alright Kai, you know how this works." He whispers softly and for a moment the pillows don't seem to move until finally, with eyes closed the duo haired teen slides out from his hiding spot and quickly undoes his belt and slips down his black dress pants a bit, revealing his narrow hip. Ray watches with concern as Stanley administers the shot with quick and efficient accuracy and dispenses the serum and then withdraws the needle and caps it.

"Alright Kai, lay back down and try to get some rest. If you're not feeling any better in two hours I'll administer the next shot." Stanley says and watches in a fatherly way as Kai climbs back into his pillow cave and motions for Ray to follow him out into the hallway. Obediently Ray leaves the room with the older man before turning to his mentor, fixing him with his almost feral golden gaze.

(Ray's POV)

Mr. Dickinson shuts the door quietly and turns to me, a worried smile stretching thinly on his face. I fold my arms over my chest and give the older man a look, too many questions clouding my mind.

"Ray my boy, I need you to listen. Then you can ask all the questions you want, but first listen." I nod and walk with the older man back down to the elevators.

"Kai suffers from Chronic Migraines. He's always been susceptible to them for some unknown reason. Since he was nine Kai has been on the pills you found and when he's running low he's supposed to tell me so I can call his doctor and have him authorize another refill." The Director explains and confusion sets in. People in my village rarely leave the confines of our woods, choosing to live away from the bustling city world beyond the leaves, only with extreme cases of sickness do my people venture to the cities to seek modern medication.

"What causes them?" I ask suddenly and Mr. Dickenson looks away and shrugs, hitting the button on the elevator.

"No one truly knows. It could be anything from an extreme change in temperature, his eating habits, sleep patterns, a strange and overpowering scent or even the fluorescent lights in the stadiums. It's a highly studied illness but the more we study it the more the answers to its causes elude the scientific community." He says sadly and looks back down at me, his bright eyes twinkling

"Ray I know he doesn't seem alright at the moment but give him a couple of hours to rest in total darkness and silence. It's the only cure really, that and the injection I gave him. Let him alone for a while and if anything happens in the meantime page the front desk, they'll send someone to find me. Just keep an eye on his alright?" He says as the door dings open and I nod,

"But what will you tell the others when they find out both Kai and I are missing?" I ask suddenly, stopping the automatic doors with one hand.

"Well Ray, I believe you were injured in your beybattle correct? And Kai often disappears from sight for hours on end before suddenly reappearing… I should be able to come up with _something_." The Director winks as I pull away from the shutting doors. The metal doors slide closed and I turn back to the room, a sigh escaping my lungs I nudge the doorway back open and peer at the bed my suffering Captain is in. I frown upon seeing the dress pants, jacket and white button down strewn across the floor and Kai now curled up on top of the sheets, his body clad in a baggy grey shirt and navy blue boxer shorts. I smile slightly and go over to the bed and carefully draw down the sheets, finding the mahogany slits watching me wearily.

"No…" He mumbles thickly and I stop trying to place the pale teen under the sheets.

"Why not?" I ask and Kai only give a small shrug before curling up further, almost balling completely into himself. I pull the sheets back to their original position and opt for the throw blanket over the back of one of the chairs. Quickly I drape the light purple material over the curled Kai and hear no protest from the Russian teen. With a sigh I head back over to my own bed and sit down, trying to be as silent as possible as I pull off the silk shoes and white socks of my formal wear. I had been surprised when Lee called me over to the hotel room the White Tigers were sharing and offered me one of his dress uniforms to wear to the banquet. I had humbly accepted to embroidered shirt and plain black leggings of my homeland, the material so soft and light against my skin. I gently unbutton the top and ease my way out of it, then stand and remove the pants, folding them neatly before putting on the white tank top and sleeping shorts. I grab the newest edition of _Beyblade Unlimited_ and then look around, frowning as another thought crosses my mind

"_Complete darkness and silence…." _Dman. I obviously can't turn on the light near my bed without drenching the already sensitive teen with light. I bite my lip and move my toes restlessly, feeling the rough carpet scrap against the skin.

"Kai, I'll be over in Tyson, Kenny and Max's room. The door between will be open, call if you need anything." I whisper and head through the adjorning bathroom into the other room. I pick the bed the furthest away from the bathroom door and flip on the light, reclining back into the pillows and flip to the table of contents.

The sound of laughter reaches my ears and I startle awake nearly falling off the bed to whip around and gaze blurrily at the clock. One forty-one AM. I groan and roll to my feet as the key lock is activated on the door and Tyson come barging it, laughing loudly with Max in tow. Instantly away I run for the bathroom door and close it as the other body turn on all the lights and the TV, making an impossible amount of noise.

"Uh.. Ray? What are you doing in our room?" Max asks in a moment of sober realization. I blink and draw a blank as to why I am actually in their room and now in the one Kai and myself share.

Tell them?

Don't tell them?

Tell them…………..?

No. Kai would kill everyone.

"Uh.. the bulb in my room blew and I wanted to read so I came in here. Alright guys, good night… er… morning." I quickly bid and am through the adjorning bathroom and back into the other room within a second. My heart rate finally returns to normal as I close the bathroom door and look over at the bed. Kai is sprawled out on the top sheet, the blanket I had draped earlier only half covering his body and leaving his toned legs exposed. Judging by the deep and even breathing Kai has fallen into a deep sleep and probably didn't even _hear_ the others come in. I smile and take in the completely unkai like position he's chosen, the slate bangs are askew and one arm is thrown over his eyes while the other is across his stomach. Both legs are dangling off the side of the bed, pale skin a sharp contrast to the almost black shadows. I frown and watch as one of the calf muscles jump and moves, flicking my eyes quickly to Kai's face I find no change in expression. He seems peaceful enough and almost content sleeping in the totally unKai way.

"Feel better Kai." I whisper and head for my own bed, pulling down the covered and rolling onto my side, dropping off into sleep immediately.

* * *

"_Just open your eyes_

_And see that life if beautiful_

_Will you swear on your life_

_That no one will cry_

_At my funeral….."_

I jolt awake, my eyes snapping open at the loud lyrics blaring from the table next to me. I watch as a pale hand reaches out and grabs the sleek black mobile and a snarling voice answers in Russian. I blink and bring one arm up to rub at my eyes tiredly, yawning in the process. Craning my neck I watch as Kai, clad in a pair of dark brown cargo pants paces the length of his bed, eyes downcast and biting his lip. He seems to listen for several minutes before responding slowly, drawing out the words as they roll off his tongue. I sit up and watch as the mahogany depths flick towards me before he spins sharply on his heel and heads a few feet further away, still speaking in rapid fire Russian. With a sigh I stand and stretch, feeling my spine pop and turn to make my bed, eyes scanning over the other blader, looking for any signs of last nights previous illness. Other than the rubbing of his forehead and the dark blotches under his eyes I can't see any physical evidence of the pain the Russian was in last night. With a cluck of his tongue Kai shuts his phone and stands, tossing the black mobile back onto the bed before walking into the bathroom. I bit my lip for a minute and then go after him, leaning against the doorframe and fixing my gaze on the other, who is brushing his teeth. Kai's eyes flick to me and he makes to say something but stops and leans down, spitting out the mouthful of toothpaste before pointing his brush at me

"Don't start." He says, white foam still covering his mouth as he quickly finishes the task and rinses out his mouth and recaps the travel head over the brushes bristles.

"So, what? I see a team member and friend in so much pain an _injection_ is required to calm it and I'm not allowed to be worried?" I ask, hostility lining my voice and eyes narrowing in anger.

"Listen Ray, I've dealt with these things for six, almost seven years now. I know what I need in order to make them go away. The injection was required because I ran out of my medication. They happen everyday, you just managed to see one of them at its worst." He snaps back, pulling out the syringe from the small black bag and uncaps it. I watch in mild horror as Kai pulls up his shirt end and pushes down the pant waist with his thumb to jab the needle into his hip and then pushes the dispenser, emptying the syringe of the clear liquid. He recaps the bloodied needle and puts it back into his travel bag before replacing his clothing.

"So, that's it? You'll just keep injecting yourself and carrying on like nothing has changed?" I growl at him as he pushes past me, a hand rubbing at his temple. Kai seats himself on the bed and starts to pull on his combat boots, lacing them up quickly. Anger boils over at his lack of answer

"Listen to me Kai!" I snap and grab away one of the black boots. Kai's mahogany orbs flash darkly with anger but he says nothing as I lay into him.

"You seem to think that no one is here to help you. You keep us all at arms length with sarcastic words and that vicious attitude you seem to harbor like a bad cold. Kai, we're here and we are your _friends_ for gods' sakes! Why must you keep secrets? Why do you have to be so damn prideful?" I practically scream and Kai sits on the bed, starring at the floor and as I calm myself down, and run a shaky hand through my hair Kai stands and walk to where his black boot landed and slips it on quickly, lacing it and standing again. He walks two strides to where I stand defiantly not giving into the urge to flinch away from the mahogany depths as Kai stares right into my eyes

"Sometimes Ray, pride and secrets are all you have left to call you own in this life. Why do I harbor my secrets? Because they are _mine_, they aren't someone else's thoughts or morals; they're _mine_ and mine _alone_. As for pride…. Let's just say I cling to that to keep myself from falling to my knees under the weight of my secrets." He says deadly calm before walking past me and out the door. I stand in the center of our room, defeat pushing down on my shoulders like the weight of the world. I look up at the closed door and shake my head,

"Why do I even try… trying to change someone who refuses to change is like trying to make a tiger change its stripes. Not evolutionary possible." I mutter and turn back to my bag.

End.

**Author Note: **If you were expecting a happy ending I decided to not do one. I've read too many one shots that end happily and decided to forgo the happiness and just bring it to an end. My mother is a chronic Migraine sufferer and I don't really know what inspired me to write this fiction, but I wanted to do something different. Believe it or not, I started writing this and then read about 5 stories in which Kai has various head pain. I was mostly like 'are you kidding me?' LOL. The medication in this story is real medication, the amounts taken right from my own bathroom cabinet. I did research but a lot of Kai's reactions are straight from my own life experiences.

If you feel like it, please review, if not thanks for reading.


End file.
